


Shiro Just Wants his Cats to get Along.

by Sammy_Yukina_Valdez



Series: Anon Ficlets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), Cat AU, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Keith and Lance are Cat boys/ Cats, M/M, Multi, Shiro is their owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Yukina_Valdez/pseuds/Sammy_Yukina_Valdez
Summary: Shiro owns Keith, a cat boy. He decided to get another cat as to make sure Keith wasn't lonely. Keith is not having it, he hates the new cat boy, Lance.Shiro reads up online and sees that rubbing the other cat's scent on the already domestic cat would help them get along. Shiro does what the site told him to do but does it work?





	Shiro Just Wants his Cats to get Along.

“I do not approve, why do you need another cat, I’m good enough without the one you got!” Keith said, hackles raised in anger.

Shiro sighed and shook his head as he put away another dish. “He’s already with us and I’m going to keep him. He had no where else to go and I wanted to take him,” Shiro said, using his dad voice.

“That’s not fair!!” Keith said, baring his fangs angrily. Keith didn’t want a new addition. He wanted Shiro’s attention all to himself and they didn’t need a new cat boy. Especially not the one they got. A Siamese cat boy with striking blue eyes.

“Keith!!” Shiro yelled, glaring at the black haired cat boy. Keith instantly cooled down and backed off. Shiro only used that voice when he was mad. Keith prickled at the thought of Shiro getting mad at him because if another cat boy. He let out a small growl and turned on his heel and stalked off angrily.

Lance sighed, glad to have found a small secure hiding place. He was hidden in the closet, back in further to the walk in closet, hidden behind the clothes. The darkness and the closeness of it relaxed the boy’s senses. He felt relaxed a lot more because Keith wasn’t around. Whenever he was around Keith he would sway at Lance and his at him to go away. So Lance was pretty wary of being around him.

Usually he would’ve been cocky and confident against another cat boy, but he was in their house. An unfamiliar place with two new people. As he thought suddenly a hand grabbed him and dragged him out. He whined and whimpered as he was pulled out but relaxed when he saw it was Shiro. Shiro wasn’t too bad to Lance, but he still wasn’t sure how he felt about him. Suddenly his eyesight was covered with a fluffy black towel.

Lance mewled as he was rubbed with the towel, starting to purr quietly. His whole body was rubbed and then Shiro stopped. “Thanks Lance, you did good,” Shiro said as he patted Lance’s head gently.

He then went to go find Keith. Soon enough he found Keith hiding in the living room. Shiro sighed with a sweet smile and snuck up on the cat boy. He put the towel on top of him and began rubbing the cat boy. Keith growled and hissed but started purring at the attention. Though the smell of the towel was Lance’s which made him angry and flick his tail back and forth. He hated this but Shiro was petting him which made for up being forced into accepting the other cat boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Another anon ficlet! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and find me on tumblr at @shanceshklance !


End file.
